


Smooshes, snuggles & swollen lips?

by kihyunsyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bonus: Airport, Changkyun just wants some company in his vlive please, Fluff, Hyunghyuk teasing Kihyun, Kihyun clingy af, M/M, Phone Calls, Showki just wants some snuggles, Showki too cute, monsta x - Freeform, sorry this is cringe, the other members are little shits, vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsyoo/pseuds/kihyunsyoo
Summary: Inspired by that one vlive when Changkyun called Hyunwoo and Kihyun answered.Bonus: inspired by Kihyun writing on fc (fancafe) that his lips are very swollen.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun, showki - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Smooshes, snuggles & swollen lips?

**Author's Note:**

> bare w me and my grammar please we’re trying our best

Kiki❤️❤️  
_22:23_

Hyung~~ >3<

I miss u >:(( 

Cuddles??????

**To: Kiki❤️❤️  
** _sent:_ 22:24 _  
_ so clingy😂 omw 

-

Hyunwoo softly knocked on the youngers door which not long after was opened.   
\- Hyung!! Kihyun squealed and pulled the elder into his embrace and snuggled into his neck.   
  


\- Did something happened?? I’m not used to you being this clingy... or I mean, expect you’re drunk.. omg Kihyun!? Are you drunk? For gods sak-   
  


\- You big dummy!! I’m not drunk?? I just miss my boyfriend, excuse me.. Kihyun pouted.   
  


Hyunwoo chuckled and walked inside Kihyun’s bedroom, still locked in Kihyun’s arms. He pushed them both on the brow-haired bed and wrapped his own arms around Kihyun, giving him small smooshes over his cheeks, forehead, neck, nose and lastly his lips.   
Kihyun’s lips were the softest Hyunwoo knew, he loved kissing those soft lips. He smiled into the kiss as he tasted Kihyun’s mint scented breath. 

Kihyun pulled away with a big smile and a little pink color on his cheeks.   
“I love you, hyung..” Kihyun smiled, Hyunwoo smiled back. 

Just when Hyunwoo was going to reply, he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and his ringtone sang through the speakers. He groaned and pulled out his phone to see Changkyun’s contact name on the phone.   
  
He was about to reject the call when Kihyun took the phone from him and answered.   
-

(Changkyun’s p.o.v) 

\- Monbebes... I’m so awkward alone haha, I don’t know what to talk about... Should I call a member?? ... Hyunwoo hyung?? Okay sure.   
  


He pulled out his phone and called his hyung, waiting many signals til he heard someone picking up the phone.   
  


“Hyung!! I’m on vlive, you’re on speaker”

”Ah hi Changkyunnie” the voice from the other side replied, but it wasn’t his hyung’s voice, at-least not the hyung of his he expected to pick up. 

“Oh..? Kihyun hyung!!” Changkyun replied surprised and made a “O” shaped expression to the camera.   
  


“haha yes~, I’m with hyung, I’ll give him the phone now” Kihyun laughed, understanding how the maknae was very confused. 

-

bonus 

A few days later the seven boys of monsta x were sitting in their van on their way to the airport, they were on their way overseas for some work stuff.   
  


**190531**

**[MONSTAX_KH]**

**No but how come my lips are swollen like this...?**  
**Its the first time my lips are swollen since I was born.....ㅎ**

*timeswap to their airport arrival*  
  


\- Hey Minhyuk!! Kihyun half whispered and knocked gently on the elders shoulder.   
“Hm?”

Kihyun dragged his mask that covered his mouth a bit up so the elder would see his lips,

“what the fuck happened to your lips” was all Minhyuk said.   
  


\- Probably allergy.. Hyungwon, who joined their conversation said.   
  


Kihyun sighed, he wasn’t allergic to anything, or at least that’s what he knows.

”Or...” the eldest of the trio started.   
  


“Did you and our dear handsome leader-“ 

Kihyun shushed him and put his hand palm on the elders mouth and looked around in panic.   
  


“Are you crazy!!? Someone could’ve heard you” Kihyun scolded him.   
  


“so you did...” Hyungwon wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

“just shut up for once will you??...” 

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, this SUCKED!!? I’m sorry for it being a bit rushed at the end & very short TT but I hope you some how enjoyed it still >:(


End file.
